Memory cards, such as Secure Digital (SD) cards, are used with host devices, such as personal computers and other electronic devices, to store and/or retrieve data. Typically, the memory card fits into a slot in the host device or in a memory card reader attached to the host device. In some host devices, the slot is as long as the memory card, and a mechanism is used to lock-in and eject the memory card. For example, an SD card has a notch on one of its side surfaces, and a detent or other biasing mechanism in the host device can engage the notch when the SD card is completely inserted into the slot. In operation, a user pushes the memory card into the slot until the entirety of the memory card is inside the host device, at which point, the memory card “clicks” into a locking position. When the user removes pressure from the memory card, a spring mechanism inside the host device pushes the memory card slightly toward the user, so a small portion of the memory card is exposed from the host device. To eject the memory card from the host device, the user pushes the exposed portion of the memory card further into the slot, which causes the detent mechanism to disengage from the notch on the memory card and causes a spring inside the host device to eject the memory card from the slot.
Other host devices do not have a spring-loaded locking-and-ejection mechanism. For example, some host devices are designed to have a super-compact, ultra-slim form factor without sufficient room for the spring-loaded locking-and-ejection mechanism. As a result, the memory slot in such host devices is designed with a shorter depth, so when the memory card is fully inserted into the slot, a significant portion of the memory card is exposed from the host device. This allows the user to easily grasp the exposed portion of the memory card with his fingers and pull the memory card out of the slot. While an exposed memory card is suitable in many environments, an exposed memory card may not be aesthetically pleasing in some environments, especially with super-compact, ultra-slim form-factor host devices, where an exposed memory card may detract from the host device's sleek appearance and style. The exposed memory card may also prevent the host device from fitting into a form-fitting carrying case.